UNDER THE SUN
by Red Pacific Rose
Summary: Summer was the most awating and anticipated season for Golden Kingdom young Ladies. For the King always invited noble maidens to spend the season in the palace in search of bride for the Crown Prince. However, when other Ladies were strugling to win the Prince's affection, a single maiden stayed obscure. Her eyes set on another, the High Priestess of Golden Kingdom. More inside ...
1. Chapter 1 - Restless Night

Author's Note :

This chapter was updated on 31st May.

My first fanfiction, I wanted to use the Japanese names but they are not fit into the setting. Thus I changed some characters' name since I dislike the English version. However the change was slightly, so you will not wondering who is who. But Endymion, Serenity and the Shitenou's names will remain the same. I like them.

I am not a productive writer, I write slowly, hopefully you do not mind if there is no update for quite long time. But I know how this story will going and I have a happy ending - I love happy ending story (^o^)

Now, happy reading …

**UNDER THE SUN**

Summer was the most awaiting and anticipated season for Golden Kingdom young Ladies. For the King always invite noble maidens to spend the season in the palace in search of bride for the Crown Prince. However, while other Ladies were struggling to win the Prince's affection, a single maiden stayed obscure. Her eyes set on another, the High Priestess of Golden Kingdom. But how she could convince the Priestess to follow her to her homeland, or - in the worst case - kidnaped her, when the annoying Prince keep his eyes on her and how she keep her façade in front of an overprotective Royal Guard ?

**CHAPTER ONE**

**RESTLESS NIGHT**

The room was dark, only soft beams of the moonlight breached through the fluttered light sheer drapes hung on the big window sill that brought a dim light into the room. The wind that blew through the opened window brought no fresh air, instead it was dry and hot. No wonder then, since no rain has been poured upon the east region for months, more than two years. In three months it will be complete three years without rain on the vast land of Harthford. Not even a single cloud that promising rain during the time to give hope for the people who were strugling with the crop. The rivers significantly drained, the water level of wells slowly but sure was decreased under the scorching sun.

The figure in the bed shifted restlessly. Few strands of long golden hair has escaped the once neat braid. The hot air in the room added more uncomfort for her disturbed mind. She wished for cool, refreshing wind and more, she prayed for rain. Not she prayed for the people sake though, she could not care more for those nobles who would still able to enforce their subjects to tend their lands, to brought water from the poorer area of peasants that had more water remained. But her father could not afford to paid more, not when the harvest gave less and less money. So he struggled with the shallow water that still run in the small river through his small land.

That evening her father called her into his study room. Weary, grave and despair showed on his face. Carefully he told her solemly their grief situation. If there was no improvement with the weather, soon they would not able to plant anything on their land. No harvest, no money brought in, less food to feed the servants. So some of them soon would be sent home for the master had to save his resource to endure the drought. A girl she might be, but her mind was bright and sharp. Her father taught her many things, even bother to paid a governess to train his only daughter the manner of a Lady, tutors to taught her knowledge and the world despite they held no high social status nor noble blood. His father was a mere lord of small land in the Harthford, the vast land ruled by Lord Vardilmiard.

It was when he had saw his little daughter impossed ellegant manner of a young lady and spoke some of wit that she might got from her frequent time spent with the Lord's only daughter he had decided. She would be raised like a proper lady then she would grew up into a charming beautiful Lady. He wanted her to be well married, and had better life than what he could provide. And apparently now he only could provide less and the education he gave to his daughter came into fruit. A marriage was offered for his daughter hand from a rich young Lord from the far north land. The young Lord was bewitched by her beauty at the summer festival months ago. He was visiting Lord Vardilmiard on his trip from the neighbour kingdom to the capital, paid honor to the king before he returned to his own domination. During his brief visit, the young Lord inquired his daughter company and found that the young girl was well educated despite her inferior background and thought she would not bring him shame to become his wife.

Abruptly the girl rose from her bed, throwing the thin blanket aside and stepped to the window. Midnight was long passed and dawn would not come soon. No use to stay in bed when her eyes refused to close and her mind against to rest. She shoved the drapes aside and planted her hand on the window sill, starring at the dark land outside her window. The land was suffer now, the thick green grasses had been absent to grasp the soil with its roots and long forgotten that they were once exist like a thick nature trapesty covering the ground. In the day, dust was carried by the dry wind on the survace, cracked soil extended accross the Harthford. She understood that his father only wish the best for her, yet she could not bring herself into the thought marrying the north Lord without feeling irk. He was polite, pleasing and so much a gentleman. But still, she could not feel any affection toward the Lord, she respected him thought. Molliene said in playful manner that she was expecting a beautiful ceremony and demanded to be invited to her wedding. To her dear friend tease she only shook her head weakly with a forced smile, tired of the repetitive words she said, that she would marry to a good man and should be grateful for the fortune she would have.

She sighed and about to turned back to her bed when her eyes caught an unsual sight from the castle of Vardilmiard. The castle was unusual lightened, yellow light swarm among the walls indicated that most of the habitant were awake at the night. She watched in curiousity. She wanted to go there badly and asked, "Has he been found ? Is he allright ? Where they found him ? Can I see him ?" But the night was not the time her father was going to consent to let her go. She was wondering now, if Molliene now glad that her dear older brother returned. Weeks ago a search party was sent on mission upon the disappearing of the male heir of Harthford. And another bigger party followed after days of failure. Lord Vardilmiard was angry at first to the guards that usually shadowing his son for the moment they let their guard down, the young man slipped away and never return. The anger grew into worry and worry became despair that the Lord announced a fortune for those who could bring his son back. Molliene was crying for her dear brother, she prayed every day that he would come home save and sound.

Serenity laid back to her bed, trying to close her eyes and waiting impatiently for the morning to come. When the sun peek over the horizon, she would flee immidiately to Vardilmiard castle and found out the news. Breakfast was not necessary for her then, for she could have one at the Vardilmiard with Molliene. Moreover, breakfast was necessary to avoid, so she did not need to attend her father who surely expected her for a consent answer of the marriage proposal. So then after a short bath, she hurriedly changed her night gown with the blue gown her maid has prepared and brushed her silky hair. She quickly run into the stable and saddled one of the steed thus escaped to her best friend's castle.

Andrei taught her horseriding, it was started with a tease that soon turned into chalenge. Andrei doubted Serenity even could go near the beast since she was so sheltered like his sister Molliene. But later he learned not to throw a chalenge to the strongwilled girl. Serenity did not stop only touch the horse, she went further by climb up to its back. She was screaming though when the beast jerked forward and run away, carried Serenity who gripped tightly onto the horse's neck and called Andrei for help. He swore not to provoke her ever again, after he saved her, he begged Serenity not to tell the incident to his father. He would definitely get scolded mercilessly all day for that. The girl who was scare to death before smiled over sweetly and mischievious glint over her blue eyes. She would be silent, as long as he taught her how to ride the horse. The long argument was tiring and finally he submited to her threat. He trained her secretly, wished nor his father or her father to never found out.

Kennael dismissed the maid after the breakfast served on his dining table. He glanced whistfully to his daugher usual chair which at that moment was empty. A stabbleman informed a horse was missing, no doubt the horse was taken by his daughter. He still held a little grudge toward Andrei, he would have very much strangled the young man for teaching her daughter to ride, if only he was not Lord Vardilmiard's son. Once he was satisfy by the thought of a prospective marriage seeing the closeness of Serenity with the young heir of Harthford. But time went by and his hope dissipated knowing the love between them was as good as siblings. Yet he did not throw away expectation for a fine young man no less master of a good house would come to ask his daughter's hand.

She was fourteen when young men noticed her beauty and asking his permission to court the innocent girl. He waved all of them for he found none of them was worthy of his little angel. They were good men, but not good enough in his eyes to take care of Serenity. Knowing her father's thought, Serenity sulkly said no man good enough to him unless the man presented a chest full of gold. He laughed and nodded his affirmation. He knew Serenity did not took it into her mind too much, since she as well paid no interest to opposite gender yet. She used to refuse came to summer festival every year, last time she stubbornly stayed in her chamber, saying, "What is the point of celebrating summer when we are so desperate of rain and pray the long torturous season soon to be over ?" Kennael patiently remind her the festival was an old tradition held to give youngsters a chance to meet possible suitors. He used to let Serenity stayed at home during summer festival, he did not want to deal with more young suitors at his door, wished to court Serenity. However at that time he successfully persuaded her to go, with a knowledge a young Lord was invited by Lord Vardilmiard to join the festivities.

He had no intention to push Serenity into unwanted marriage, but still he would keep tried to convince his daughter that the Lord was a good match, he was a good man and would treat her well. He would be a loving husband and made her happy. However Serenity ignored all of his praises of the young Lord and did not sway of any persuasion. He exhaled tiredly, if he keep pushing certainly he was going to involve in heated arguments with her. The girl could be so stubborn, just like her late mother, she would endure harsh confrontation with intention of winning. One more attempt, then he shall give up, Kennael thought.

A servant took the horse reign when Serenity mounted down. With wide step she climbed the grand stair led to front entrance of the castle. Guards and servants were not bother to scrutinise her, she was more than a frequent visitor. The Lady of the house loved Serenity as her own daughter before she passed away three years ago. Serenity deeply grieved for the loss, the Lady was her mother, a mother that she did not have since she was a toddler. Lord Vardilmiard was as happy as his wife to accept Serenity in his castle. Serenity was a merriment in his big castle, there always laugh and excitement everytime she came, which was so frequent to his liking. The Lord often felt guilty to rob the happiness from Serenity's father, the man was definitely missed the precious moments with his own daughter. But he would grimace too if he recalled some excitement Serenity brought. The girl could turn into a little chaos sometimes. The kitchen staff quickly shut the kitchen door when they saw the golden haired girl approached and the head cheff stood on guard in front of the door, rollingpin on her hand and eyes glared, did not affected by a pair of adorable clear big blue eyes that were starring innocently, sweet voice pleading, which everytime in the past defeated her. But as time went by she learned her mistakes, the kitchen almost empty after her short visit, when she came to made something edible the kitchen was left in a mess. Not that the other two children were innocent, no ... those two little devils were as well banned forever from the kitchen.

"Serenity !" Molliene cry greet her as soon as she entered the hall. A tight embrace suffocated her breath. Molliene was sobbing on her shoulder. "It was terrible, so terrible. My poor brother ... Ooh ... Serenity, he was so pityful."

She was relief that Andrei had been found, but Molliene words engulfed her with fear. "What ? What happened to him ? He is not dead right ?"

"God, no !" Molliene eyes went impossibly wide. Serenity noticed that her eyes were red and swollen, possibly because lack of sleep or she had been crying all night, might be both.

"Where is he ? I want to meet him." Serenity grabbed Molliene's arm and dragged her inside, she knew where Andrei's chamber. She has spent many times there since child, she knew every room like her own house. She could find some secret places which good for hiding during hide and seek game.

"He is not in his chamber." Molliene drew her hand from Serenity's hand.

"Why not ?" Serenity tilted her head.

"You can not meet him." Molliene voice was trembling. "I have not been saw him since he was brought home last night. Father forbid me to come close."

"Why ?" Serenity knew there must be something really wrong with Andrei and she shivered, afraid for the man she loved as her own brother.

"I don't know ..." Molliene sounded helpless, her hands came up covering her face and she began to sob again. "There was so much screams last night ... The men were shouting ... They were fighting against something, or someone ..." Molliene grabbed Serenity's hand and squeezed tight, her expression showed fear. "Serenity, I was so scared ... I thought I heard Andrei yelled and he was laughing. Yet it did not like him, there was something in his voice, it made me shivered, his voice seem evil."

Serenity shook her head. "Molliene, you were imagining things. Now come, show me where he is." She took Molliene's hand.

"No." Molliene dragged Serenity to her room instead.

Once they were inside, Molliene began pacing back and forth. She was biting her nail, a habit whenever she was nervous. When she stopped pacing, she looked at Serenity who was patiently waiting her to say something. "He is in the dungeon."

"Dungeon ?!" Serenity cried in shock. "Are you sure ? Not joking ?"

"Serenity !" Molliene glared, insulted that Serenity thought she was kidding upon a serious matter.

Serenity sat down on one of cushioned chair. "Forgive me, but it was so confusing, what happened ?"

Molliene did not answer immidiately and resumed her pacing across the room. "A priest came at dawn. I ... I managed to sneak down. But I could not go further without anyone notice. I heard someone was chanting, I heard shouting and yelling. I thought it was the priest who was chanting, the chanting went louder and louder since the laugh, Andrei was laughing as if mocking everyone there who shouted and yelled at him, mocking the priest."

Serenity was listening intently, she was worry and as much agitated as Molliene to hear about Andrei well being. Lord Vardilmiard had given a strict order that no one was allowed approach the dungeon without his direct permit. Unfortunately he had left so early in the morning with several men who found Andrei. The curiousity was too much so they could not wait until he returned. Quietly they snuk out toward the dungeon. But before they reached the south wing of the castle where the dungeon was, the head servant caught them. Thinking fast, Serenity made an excuse of the late breakfast. Molliene followed, she complained that they were starving, maid had not served any meals yet, so they decided to go to the kitchen asking for food. The old servant quickly sent them back to Molliene's chamber, thinking to save the kitchen from pillage and let the chefs worked in peace. They tried again after breakfast. But the dungeon entrance was guarded now so once again their attempts met failure.

They keep their eyes on the dungeon while waiting Lord Vardilmiard to return. Everytime someone was out of there, Serenity and Molliene confronted them, demanded any information regarding Andrei and what was happening inside. No one spoke a single word, too afraid to defy their master. Serenity concluded after observed their hesitancy that they were even too confused about the situation to explain anything. It was the priest who at least gave them an answer, but his words were far from satisfying and his riddles raised their uneasiness instead.

"You should not aproach. It's dangerous. You may get hurt. There was an ancient darkness, an old evil.

"My brother isn't evil !" Molliene was upset.

"You don't understant, girl ! He is not your brother !" The priest hissed. "Do not come near." Then he left with that warning.

Molliene was angry. "My father will explain everything. He must, else I insist to go there by myself, with or without his permission. You are coming with me, Serenity."

"I will." Serenity nodded, she was as well determined.

Lord Vardilmiard arrived late in the evening. Serenity and Molliene rushed to his study room only to find out that it was empty. A servant told them that the Lord had retreated to his chamber, wished not to be disturbed. The servant convinced them to left the poor man alone, he needed his time to rest his tired body and mind. They were disappointed but knew they had no choice but wait. Serenity left with a promise to return in the morning. Her mind full of speculations and questions about what had happened to Andrei, how they could help him, when he would be fine again and brightened their days with his cheerfulness. Serenity missed Andrei, she missed his gentle smile, his warm eyes and foolish jokes. Andrei was a good man, he followed his father path, dedicated to his people and a loving brother. Serenity could not sleep again that night, worrying Andrei and wondering what misfortune he had went through.

When Serenity and Molliene finally talked to Lord Vardilmiard in his study room, their curiosity and impatience were fade. The poor man looked misserable, Serenity recalled her own father distress when telling their grief situation. The Lord sat on his chair, he looked worn out, his usual gentle eyes lost their shine, his face fell and grim. He tried to smile to ease worriness from the two girls who were standing in front of him, but they only saw a wry smile.

"Father ..." Molliene dropped to her knees, grasped his father's hand softly, tears brimmed on her eyes, ready to fall on her cheek.

"It will be all right, child." Lord Vardilmiard patted Molliene's hand. "The priest is trying his best."

"Why the priest, uncle ? What happened to Andrei ?" Serenity's voice was sad.

The Lord offered his other hand for Serenity to take. Serenity came closer and took his hand and let the man comfort her through his gentle squeeze on her small hand. He sighed when realized that he failed to sooth the girls who were staring uncertainly. He rose from his seat then, walked to one of the tall windows in his study room, looking far outside and took time to control his own emotion before answered their questions.

Andrei was found deep in the east forest, which seemed more haunted now when the trees were whitering due to the harsh weather. He was burried under the ruined small cave for days. Instead weak out of famish, he was too strong even for several fresh men who tried to restrain him and prevent his escape. Andrei did not recognize any of his father's men, he did not even remember who he was. He was found went rampage, violent and cursing endlessly. He looked at everyone with hatred, threatened to kill any of them who dared to touch him. And more of it, he would laugh at them, which made everyone chilled with eerie feeling. The men thought Andrei was just lost his sanity after trapped alone in the darkness under the ground for a long time. But when he keep shouting and said he wanted a revenge against the kingdom, the men suggested Lord Vardilmiard to call a priest. They were afraid their young Lord was possesed with evil souls that dwelled in the forest. There was stories that the east forest once was a battlefield of the greatest war Golden Kingdom ever went through, where many innocent lifes lost and the kingdom went through the darkest periods of its history after.

The priest told Lord Vardilmiard to find the evil source and looking for anything seemed suspicious, however he gave a strict warning not to touch or brought back anything they found, afraid the evil would spead through the cursed items. They did not find much, just a broken claypot with smelly dark liquid, they believed it was blood, which began to dry on its surface and a piece of shattered dusty mirror. They went deeper through the cave and found it led to several dark tunnels. They splited and returned with nothing else found. The priest, however, sunk into a deep thought, muttered repeteadly, "Blood ... mirror ... Blood ... mirror." Then he locked himself in one of guard's room in the dungeon, burried himself in piles of old dusty books he ordered to bring from his house.

Serenity and Molliene were frightened. What evil creatures that was residing in Andrei's body ? Molliene sobbed thinking of the horror her brother had when facing the evil being. Serenity, while trembled of what happened to Andrei's poor soul now the evil took his place inside his body, tried to be strong for Molliene who was broken by the news.

"Molliene, we will find a way ... Andrei will be saved. We will not give up, Andrei need us, we must stay strong." She hugged Molline's shaking shoulder.

"That's right." Lord Vardilmiard knelt down, he lifted her daughter's chin. "Andrei will be with us again soon. Do you believe me, Molliene ? I will do anything to bring him back, anything ..."

Molliene wiped her tears and nodded. "Promise ?"

"I promise." His voice was assuring.

"Be careful, Ladies." The man halted when he stepped down the stairs and carefully led them through the dark corridor. Serenity and Molliene followed closely, their hands intertwined in tight hold. Serenity was warily eyeing the dirty rough walls they were pasing through. The air was suffocating with unpleasant smell, cold and humid. The floor was dusty and spiders web filled the ceiling, some dangled halfway on the wall to the floor. Serenity creeped, praying that no spider would fall on her hair and crawled on her skin. She swayed the torch she was holding so she could make sure no spiders on her or Molliene's dress. Molliene would scream frantically seeing spiders, she was afraid of them as much as Serenity. They held their breath when the man stepped down deeper to the lowest level of the dungeon. Lord Vardilmiard usually held the criminals in his prison, he rarely placed them in the dungeon. To place them in the lowest level only meaned that the crime was great or the criminal was considered very dangerous.

"Serenity ..." Molliene whispered. "Is Andrei really placed in the lowest floor ?" She could not believe that her father thought Andrei would endanger anyone to deserve the most awful place.

"It seems so, Molliene." Serenity replied weakly, could not hide her sadness.

"We are almost there. Please remember, my Ladies, do not come too close. Follow what the priest said precisely. He might looked like Lord Andrei, but he was not himself." The man warned for the third times.

"We understand, sir." Serenity held her composure, did not want to give the man any doubt that they would act reckless. "Please lead the way."

"Very well, just warn you. The Lord would extremely angry if anything happened to you while you are here. I do not want any of us deal with the consequency."

"You will not." Serenity's tone gave the man no chance to speak again.

When they reached an iron door, the man knocked and a peep hole slided open from the inside, showing a pair eyes that gleamed, reflected the torch flame. Soon, sound of collided keys and a creak of door hinges echoed throughout the silent rooms. They stepped inside and the door closed behind them. Someone walked down, approaching in hasty steps. Molliene hide behind Serenity, the dungeon was scary even in the midday, no light except the torch they were holding and some that attached to the wall. She was breath again realizing it was only the priest. He did not say anything, his eyes were watching the girls intently then he turned to the man accompanied them.

"The Lord gave his permission." He explained briefly.

"Unwise decision." The priest growled. "I already warned you. Stubborn girls."

"I want to see my brother." Molliene said indignantly.

"As you wish ..." The priest replied coldly and turned away.

They stared the man and when he nodded, they followed the priest.

Inside a dark cell, a figure sat on the floor behind the metal bars that stood from the ground up to the ceiling. He was still, limp and no sign that he was awake. Metal cuffs on his hands chained to the wall, his legs held in stocks. Even under the minim light, they could see his bruises. He looked thinner, his hair was unkempt, his cheek was haggard, his clothes torn and dirty. Andrei looked so filthy and dishevelled. Molliene covered her mouth, too shocked with the sight.

"Andrei ..." She was choked.

Serenity stepped forward. "Andrei !"

The priest grabbed her arm, "No !"

Molliene keep calling her brother, wishing he could hear her and answer. But Andrei was not respond, they were afraid that he was dead. Slowly he began to stir. His eyes were hollow but gleam, cold and sharp. He smiled when seeing people were standing in front of his cell. His smile grew to a wicked grin, realized there were young girls among his visitors. His evil grin sent chill to Serenity's body.

He reached out, "Come ..." His voice was hoarse and cracked, yet his tone was enticing.

"Andrei !" Molliene rushed forward, reached between the metal bars to her brother. Suddenly she jerked back harshly, a guard pulled her away from the cell.

"Stay where you are !" The priest yelled. "Fool !" He grithed his teeth.

Andrei chuckled, he rose slowly from the floor. "Come to me ..."

It was then Serenity and Molliene got a better sight of the man behind the bar. Strange symbols was writen all over his face and his exposed skin, spells that restrained the devil. "Come, don't be afraid ..." He seduced with smooth tone, so alluring despite his deep intimidating voice.

"You can't get them, evil ! Not when I am here." The priest pointed his staff.

Andrei's laughter made them shruddered. He glared to the old priest hatredly, threatened with his icy glare. He sneered and began to curse the priest, harsh and rude words flew through his blackened lips.

Serenity was upset. He was not their Andrei, their Andrei whose smile and laugh would infected others, whose eyes full of warmth, whose voice was calm and conveyed his kind heart. Their Andrei would not purposedly hurt others with his words. Andrei that they knew had gone, replaced by a horrible evil creature that claimed his body.

"Devil, what did you do to Andrei ?!" Serenity yelled angrily.

"Give him back, give us my brother back." Molliene cried.

"But of course my sweety, if you will to trade yourself for him." Andrei smiled.

"Never !" The priest shoved him with his staff. "You evil spirit, leave the girls alone, let the man's soul you held captive free !"

The room was silent, Serenity and Molliene were laying unmoved in bed, staring at the ceiling, looking at nothing in particular. Their mind were replaying what they witnessed in the dungeon. After dinner Molliene asked Serenity to stay the night, a request that Serenity agreed to comply. Often in their childhood they sleep together, with Andrei on the floor in the morning, thrown from the warm bed where the two little girls lay accross, the sheet tousled and pillows scattered arround the bed. Lady Vardilmiard would enter the room with her soft laugh and woke them with a kiss, told them to have a bath and promised delicious breakfast. Serenity really missed her now, if she was here now, surely she would comfort them with her feminime soft hands, soothing with her melodious voice and send their wary far away.

"Aunty is watching us, she is protecting Andrei from heaven. So, Andrei will be allright. He was strong, he will come back to us." Serenty said.

Molliene gave her a small smile and nodded. She knew her father would do his best and she had Serenity, a friend and sister she could always rely on. With the thoughts, she entered the realm of dreams, where Andrei opened his arms wide, laughed when she jumped to his tight embrace.

Author's Note :

Aarrrgghhh ... It was so hard to write. How could anyone write so much in short period ? I envy them.

I almost thought and afraid that I would write craps for the last part of this chapter no matter I know what I want to write. Thankfully, it did not happen, hohoho ...

My problem is, I can not write until some specific words or sentences popped in my mind and inspire me to write the story. I admit, I forced myself to write the last part when no words or sentences crossed my mind. I hope the last part was not so bad.

Please review then. Constructive critics are most welcomed.

See you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 - Royal Invitation

Author's Note :

Few reviews, two favs votes, three followers ... Sigh ... How sad ... I wonder how many read my story ? (T.T)

To 'LoveInTheBattleField' and 'moonie', thank you for leaving reviews. I am happy to read them.

Just to remind you who do not notice yet, chapter one was updated on 31st May. So if you have not read it, just click the previous button.

Here is chapter two.

Oopss ... I forgot the standard disclaimer : Sailor Moon and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, the one and only. But this story and ideas, of course ... they're mine, tehe ...

Happy reading ...

**UNDER THE SUN**

Summer was the most awaiting and anticipated season for Golden Kingdom young Ladies. For the King always invite noble maidens to spend the season in the palace in search of bride for the Crown Prince. However, while other Ladies were struggling to win the Prince's affection, a single maiden stayed obscure. Her eyes set on another, the High Priestess of Golden Kingdom. But how she could convince the Priestess to follow her to her homeland, or - in the worst case - kidnaped her, when the annoying Prince keep his eyes on her and how she keep her façade in front of an overprotective Royal Guard ?

**CHAPTER TWO**

**ROYAL INVITATION**

The cart run slowly through the frontyard of Vardilmiard castle heading to the front gate. The coachman lashed his whip, impatient to leave the ground as soon as posible, but his old horse could not dragged the cart any faster. Serenity was watching from a high balcony with a pout. He was the second who left, the third priest that was called by Lord Vardilmiard. Three were still staying right now, including the new priest who came from Melshire, a land south to Harthford. Serenity bet, the priest must had reliefed to leave the castle. He was angry and complained to Lord Vardilmiard, he felt insulted because another priest was called which he took as an offence that showed the Lord's distrust for his power. He resigned shortly, but Serenity was sure that he was quit to save his face from shame for his incapability to rehabilitate Andrei. The short priest had stayed several weeks but nothing changed with Andrei's condition. The other two priests argued constantly, blamed each other and claimed his own method was the right one to rid of the devil and accused the other's ritual annuled his efforts. That, as well, Serenity thought as a smart excuse to cover up their pathetic failure and preserve their dignity.

The dry wind blew softly, flown her thick golden lock lightly. She turned her eyes into the anteroom, where Molliene was sitting silently. She was more resolve now, cried less but keep prayed to the gods asking their mercy and beg a miracle for her only brother. She shifted her sight to her left, staring the big curved window on the third store in the west wing, Lord Vardilmiard's study room. He was sitting behind his desk where piles of papers laid on its surface. She pitied him, he must have worked so hard now, when the harvest failed again, worsen each year because of the drought. The people were complaining, more and more came to the castle gate, demanded the Lord to have his ear upon their plea and asked for some aids. Now he worked alone, without Andrei who used to help him. Molliene said he rarely had time to rest curently, after breakfast he would leave with his men supervising his land and his people wellfare. He went directly to his study room after lunch with occational interruptions of people at his gate. He would spend his time there until midnight, sometimes missed dinner if Molline or servants did not bring him the meals there.

"Is he left already ?" Molliene was standing by her side, her curly copper hair rustled with the wind.

"Yes, he left for good." Serenity said with resentment. Lord Vardilmiard had mentioned that he could not help but thinking that some of the priests took advantages of Andrei's condition to have free foods and comfortable bed to sleep while trying to dig into his fortune. This short priest, especially, on his leave had been so shameless to ask more than he deserved, using ridiculous excuse that he should be compensated for the humiliation. Serenity would not be so kind if she was in Lord Vardilmiard position, she would not hesitate to threw the greedy man out immidiately with empty hand.

"Let's see your father. He could use some distraction to rest his mind." Serenity smiled and grabbed Molliene's arm.

"You are a good distraction." Molliene laughed.

"I am." Serenity giggled.

"Uncle !" Serenity entered cheerfully. "I am glad you sent the dwarf away." she plopped on a chair in front of his desk and put her elbows on its surface, palms on her cheeks.

Lord Vardilmiard chuckled. "He is short but not a dwarf."

"He hardly exceeds my shoulders. That makes him a dwarf." Serenity insisted.

"Serenity, indeed, father, has a small feature." Molliene added. "A grown man with her height I will call short, less than that is a dwarf. And he is even much older than you."

"He is a dwarf then." Lord Vardilmiard gave up the argument with laugh.

"What are you doing, uncle ? Should I help you to clear your desk from this papers ?" Serenity reached to one of the piles.

"Why not help your father instead ?" Lord Vardilmiard resumed his works.

"There is not much to do now." Serenity answers in a low voice, she did not want to show her sadness.

Lord Vardilmiard glanced at the girl, he understood that everyone had been struggling with the drought, firstly it hit the poor then the others with better fortune and then more landlords' harvest reduced because of water decreased. Kennael seemed affected greatly now.

"Here, take a look at these journals. Tell me if there are numbers that out of place." Lord Vardilmiard pushed a stack of papers to Serenity. "And you, Molliene, read these and see if there are any urgent matters, if so, place them here." He pointed and pushed another pile in front of her daughter who nodded obediently.

"Allright." Serenity reached for a pen and read the journals.

"Serenity ..." Lord Vardilmiard's call made Serenity lifted her head from the papers. "You know that you can ask me anything, right ?"

"I know uncle." Serenity smiled and worked on her papers.

Serenity sat on her horse back on a small hill between Vardilmiard castle and her home. The main road that leading to the castle and crossed the east region, which also brought her to home was on the west side of the foothill. On the west accross the road extended wheat fields that now scarce with the crops. To the east of the hill was the east forest, infamous with its scarry stories. Stories spread among the people for generations through careful whispers. The forest looked so still, lacked of any lifeforms. No animals lives in the forest except insects and rats, people believed that the animals even were too scare to live there. Some elders said that the forest once was lushfull and people used to went for hunting in the forest, but that was so distant in the past. Now the tree branches were bare, its dry twigs sprouted from the trunks like the devil's claws. Her gazed now followed the main road and she saw a large convoy of carriages was coming from northwest through the road. She was galloping her horse to home after watching the convoy for a while, the sun was going to set soon and her father told her to be home before dark.

When Serenity mounted down her steed, she lifted up to see his father's study room was lit up. Slowly she pulled the reign and dragged the steed to the stable. She handed over the reign to a stable boy and entered the house through the back door.

"Miss ! Welcome home." A maid spotted her. "Dinner is ready."

Serenity nodded. "Thank you, Sophie."

"Please, miss ... If you please to tell your father ? He has not come out from his study since noon and he did not answer when we knocked his door."

"Oh, all right, I'll lure him out from his fortress." Serenity laughed, the maid smiled at her antics.

After the maid left, Serenity cheerfullness gone, her head dropped. She knew what troubled her father's mind, she was feeling guilty because of it. He had wrote a letter stating a polite rejection and sent a messenger to the north. She knew her father was dissapointed, but nefertheless he said he understood and wanted her happiness above all things in the world. She had been grateful and crying on her father's arms. Her legs felt heavy, she forced her step through the house and climbed the stairs to the second floor. The house felt more empty now, three maids has been sent home within this two weeks. They had begged at his father's feet, asking him to keep them at the house. But he strenghtened his resolve and stated he could not afford to pay their services anymore. Serenity talked to Molliene of her burden, guilt and shame. The maid would have stayed, her father would not have the stress, if only she had married the north Lord. She could even asked him to sent some aids for the people. But Molliene did not allow her to said more, "Serenity, do you really willing to sacrifice your own happiness and marry a man you don't love and spent the rest of your life regreting it ?" She said no, but thinking the poor maids and other poor people, she had not so sure with her answer. A tear broke her little trance and she quickly wiped it. When she came to her father's study room, she quietly turned the door knob and peeked inside, her father sat still behind his desk, his back to the door. He was in a deep tought that he did not realize her coming, not even when she took a seat by his desk. He sat facing the window and his eyes wandered far outside, legs crossed and he reclined to seat back. Few books were piled neatly on the desk right corner. Usually her father was still busy with his papers at this time, but now when no income and nothing to sell, he was spared from the complicated counts. He only counted their domestic expenses and focused on tightening their budget. Sometimes he was let her worked on his papers, when he was too busy and Serenity wanted to spend more time with her father. They would talk and laugh while working, would not remember to eat when it was dinner time so a maid would knocked at the door and told them to go to the dining room. She sighed when her father was still not aware of her presence.

"Father ..." She called softly.

"Oh ... Serenity ..." Her father smiled, "You are home already ?"

"Yes. It's dinner time, father."

He stood and offered his hand, "Shall we ?"

Serenity nodded and placed her hand on his arm.

The next day, Molliene surprised her with a visit after she finished breakfast with her father. They went to the parlor to chat. Molliene looked so happy, Serenity thought that Andrei was back to himself and disappointed when Molliene shook her head sadly, she said a great sum of aid had arrived last evening. It was sent with a kind messege from the young Lord of north, he wished his small donation could lifted their burden a little. Serenity was impressed but she felt a little uncomfortable as she recalled her refusal. She told herself that the Lord's kindness was wholy unconnected with her or his proposal. Molliene had another good news, the emissary had told her father to submit a request to the High Priestess in the capital regarding of Andrei's situation. The High Priestess was said possesed a legendary power, her power was rarely demonstrated but acknowledged among the holy priests in the capital. She was even mentioned more powerful than Helios, the greatest and the last High Priest of Golden Kingdom. No priests or priestess held enough power to take the title of High Priest since Helios death over a centuries ago. The kingdom was rejoiced and celebrated when the High Priestess was introduced. The news was a new hope for Molliene and Lord Vardilmiard who almost desponded since Andrei has not shown any progression after months.

They had another visitor that afternoon, an enormous carriage arrived at their frontyard. Molliene announced in surprise that it was the north Lord's emissary. Kennael and Serenity exchanged a glance in uneasiness. The emissary gratefully accepted the lunch invitation and in return invited them to dinner in Vardilmiard castle, which he said he had Lord Vardilmiard's permission already to bring other guests. They spent time after lunch in the parlor, the emissary praised Serenity's beauty. She blushed despite the uneasy feeling that resurfaced. She met her father's assuring eyes, silently told her that he will stand by her side and support her when the emissary said, "Now I understand why my Lord is so fond of you, my Lady, your beauty is enchanting, your attitude is sweet and your bright mind is impressive. He understood your doubt to accept him and appreciate your decision, however he wished he still has your good judgement and he sent me here to express his sincerity and good intention." He flicked his finger and his attendants appeared at the door with a small chest and another bigger one which immidiately put near their feet. Molliene gasped when the emissary took the small chest and opened it. Serenity knew then that her uneasiness was a premonition of this. Gold was pilled in the chest, among the glittering jewels of diamond and pearls. Kennael squeezed his daughter's hand thus bowed politely and saying they was honored with the kind gesture but it was impossible for them to accept it. He politely said that he would keep the same decision, Serenity would not marry the Lord. The emissary smiled and waved at Kennael's word nonchalantly, the small gifts meaned as a token of gratitude for the kindness Serenity had shown to the Lord during his stay in Harthford. They was forced to accept with his insistance and words that the Lord had no other means regarding the gifts.

"Miss, you look so lovely." Her maid exclaimed. "That dress suits you so well, you look like a real noble Lady ." She continued her admiration while put other dresses into Serenity's wardrobe. After pulled out various gown from the chest the emissary left, they decided on a pastel pink gown with a short sleeves, the silk dress flowed down to her ankle and the light frilly fabric let her move freely. Serenity was looking at the gown with a sour face. She wore it for the dinner in Vardilmiard castle for politeness sake only. Indeed, the dresses were exquisite, fitted for a princess. The dress fitted her perfectly, Serenity did not even want to think how the north Lord knew her precise measurements. The meals was delicious and they had a pleasant dinner but when desserts were served Serenity wished so much they could left immidiately. She could not bear the conversation, the emissary spoke highly of his master, all the while directed his gaze to the golden haired girl. Oh, Serenity understood very well of his not too subtle meaning, he wished to plant a certain idea into her mind, obviously he expected her to grow some admiration toward his liege. So she keep her head down, pretended to focus on her desserts. Molliene looked at her simpaticaly. Only a week later Serenity was dare to visit the Vardilmiard castle again, when the north Lord's emissary left already, on his way returned to his master's land. Molliene teased her so much, "Serenity, the fearless girl of Harthford is actually hiding from a harmless loyal servant, it ruins the reputation, hm ?" She giggled when Serenity threatened not to come again and shook her head, "You will always come back here, because you love me and Andrei sooo ... much."

Indeed, Serenity would come again and again to meet Molliene and saw Andrei, who was still not get better.

"Serenity !" Molliene rushed to her and suffocated her with a tight embrace when Serenity was walking through the hall. "Andrei ... Andrei is back !" Molliene face lit up with happines, her smile was wide and her eyes were shining.

"Really ?!" Serenity beamed. "Is it true ?!"

"Yes ! Come ... Come, he is in his chamber right now." Molline took Serenity's hand and ushered her to Andrei's chamber.

Lord Vardilmiard was inside with the priests, they were sitting arround a round table by the window on the left. On the bed, Andrei was laying on his back. His eyes was closed but he opened them and turned his head to the door when a voice called him.

"Andrei !"

He smiled weakly at the girl who was now knelt by his bed and took his hand, tears on her eyes. His sister stood by Serenity's side.

"I miss you ..." Serenity was staring with teary eyes but she was happy.

"I miss you too, little sunshine." Andrei squeezed her hand gently, he smiled and his eyes stared with warmth that Serenity missed so much, the warm smile and kind eyes that belonged to Andrei. Their Andrei was really back.

"He must rest." Lord Vardilmiard placed his hand on Serenity's shoulder.

Serenity nodded, she wiped her tears and stood up. "I'll see you again later, all right ?"

"You must." Andrei's smile was wider and his eyes were twinkling. He was thin and his hair grew longer, but he looked fresher.

"If you insist." Serenity teased. "Nothing had held me back to see you despite your filth and smell, now you has took a bath I don't see why not."

Andrei chuckled and Molliene was giggling happily.

Molliene spoke happily, the smile was not leave her lips while she was telling Serenity what happened. Thus Serenity forgot about another gift that arrived from the north Lord yesterday, which really has disturbed her mind, awared of his intention. A reply came to Vardilmiard castle last evening, the High Priestess answered their plea and sent them a letter with a charm. The priests followed the instruction in the letter and performed an exorcism using the charm. The devil resisted but then it gone, Andrei come to himself, confused and disoriented, stood dumbly in front of three very exhausted priests. He was brought to his chamber after he was cleaned. Lord Vardilmiard did not care however, he hugged the filthy young man, too happy to mind the dirt and smell, the only matter to him only that his only son has finally returned. Molliene excitedly planned what they would do soon Andrei was well enough, she would shown him a new born horse in their stable, knowing how Andrei loved horses. And she would tell him about Serenity's engagement.

"I am not engaged!" Serenity cried.

"No, but soon you will be." Molliene giggled.

Serenity sighed but then smiled, better let Molliene basked in happines right now and spared her the argument. Serenity left in the evening after saw Andrei in his chamber, she felt relief seeing the man slept peacefully.

That night she went to bed with a happy thought. Andrei was back, Molliene and Lord Vardilmiard were now at peace. A thought crossed her mind, disturbed her happiness. The gift, it definitely was not meant as a mere kindness the north Lord shown to his father, after his emissary knew their hardship due to the draught. Serenity praised the emissary observation, he must have noticed the lack of servant that were serving during his brief visit to their house. She quickly dismissed the unpleasant thought, now Andrei was back, she could ask his advice to refused the unwanted attention. She slept with a smile, but after midnight she was awoken with a nightmare. She was trying back to sleep and ignored her uneasiness that brewing in her heart, yet sleep did not come although she closed her eyes and rested her mind. So she got up and walked to the window, hoping staring at the starry sky would bring a sleepiness to her. Her stare soon directed to Vardilmiard castle after she stood by her window. Once again, the castle was lit up in the midnight. "Andrei ..." Serenity whispered worrily.

She could hear Molliene's sob even before she entered her chamber. She went directly to Andrei's chamber when she arrived, but it was empty. A maid shook her head sadly, she brought out a broom, bucket and rug from the room. She run to Molliene's chamber with a fright building in her heart. "Molliene, what happened ? Where is Andrei ?"

"In the dungeon." Molliene answered between her sob, not even lifted her face to look up at Serenity.

"What ?! Why ?"

"The devil has not gone yet !" Molliene stood from her bed. "It returned and took Andrei away. It took him again." Her tears flowed through her cheek. "We thought he will be with us again, we thought everything will be back to normal again. But no ... the devil must returned and ruined our happiness. That cursed devil !" Molliene eyes were shone with anger. "Thankfully the priests have not left yet, they held the devil back. Father must let Andrei brought back to the dungeon."

"No ... How could it happen ?" Serenity asked in disbelieve.

A priest and a servant stay by Andrei's side that night as a precaution in case Andrei needed something in the middle of the night. The priest was awaken by grunts that came from Andrei's bed. He found the young man were strugling against something inside his body. He looked in pain and held back his scream. The priest ordered the servant to call the other priests and wake up the Lord. When they arrived to Andrei's door, the priest was trying to get up from the broken table, his lips were bleeding. Andrei was laughing and he yanked the charm from his neck. "You think this punny thing can defeat me ?! Never !" And threw it to the Lord and two priests who were standing in horror.

They would come down to see Andrei everytime they could. Andrei sometimes won the battle with the devil and back to himself although just for a brief moment. This made Lord Vardilmiard and Molliene have not lost hope yet. Andrei still endured and struggled his live, so they knew they have to be there for him to support him, to encourage him to stay strong and resist the devil. Lord Vardilmiard sent another letter to the capital, asking the the High Priestess to kindly sent them another stronger charm. Weeks passed by but the expected reply still has not come. He sent another messenger that requested an audience with the High Priestess but he could only go as far as the temple door. Lord Vardilmiard would come to the capital and ask the High Priestess himself if possible, but their situation forbid him to do so, he could not leave his people when they need him the most at this time, he could not neglect his responsibility. Serenity heart's broke everytime she witnessed Andrei's sufferings, he was strong at first but the fight gradually spent his strength.

"Please, Serenity ... Help me ..."

"She is too strong. I am losing, Molliene ..."

So, they knew the devil was a female, a terrible female demon.

"She must not be freed." Andrei warned.

"Kill me if you must, she is dangerous ... She will destroy everything ..."

"Help me ... I can not hold her back anymore ... Help me ... father, Molliene ... Serenity, help me ..."

Kennael sighed heavily, staring at her daughter who was standing in front of his desk dejectedly. The north Lord sent more gifts for Serenity with a letter stating his unchanged affection for her. The Lord said he would visit them in the upcoming summer, before he went to a neighbour kingdom. He wished to convince Serenity that he would make her happy and hoped to gain her trust and love. When he returned from his duty, he would once again visit her and take her to his land to marry. Kennael returned the gift with an appologize, but the Lord sent his messenger back, the gift in the small wooden chest now sat on his desk. Kennael was staring at the chest uncomfortably, he was insulted, no man would buy her daughter, even if he intended to make her his wife. "He won't have you if you are not wish it, Serenity. You will marry the man you love, and he will love you more than you love him. Your husband will be good man, honorable and kind, loyal and caring. He won't control you, instead he will respect and honor your wishes. I promise, I will not marry you to a man less than that." At first he was convinced that the north Lord was a respectable man, but the Lord's insistent proved that he was a man who would never accept no as an answer.

Both Molliene and Serenity now rarely met since their father were more and more occupied with their works. They both now had to take care their house and servants. Summer was almost come and Serenity took time to visit Vardilmiard castle despite her duties. She missed Molliene and Andrei, also she was curious with a rumor that she heard whispered among the maids in her house, that a messenger had arrived from the capital to Vardilmiard castle. She hoped that the messenger brought a good news from the High Priestess. Molliene was excited with her visit and took Serenity to her chamber. She was about to ask about the rumor when a striking object on Molliene's vanity caught her eyes.

"Molliene, what is this ?" Serenity asked, holding a golden scroll tied with a red ribbon.

"Oh, it's an invitation from the palace for the upcoming Summer Stay." Molliene answered after looked at the scroll.

"The Summer Stay !" Serenity exclaimed. "That is wonderful."

"I will not go, Serenity. I don't want to."

Serenity frowned, "But why ?"

"I can not leave Andrei, Serenity ... I can not leave my father alone with all the troubles." Molliene was starring sadly. "Besides, I don't see any reason that I should come anyway."

"But of course you should !" Serenity pressed the scroll to Molliene's hand. "Don't you see ? When you are marry, or engaged to the Prince, you can order the High Priestess. You can tell her to save Andrei."

Molliene smiled and shook her head. "Now, you dreamy girl ... listen to me. Do you know that will be the seventh Summer Stay for the Prince ?"

"Seventh !" Serenity surprised.

"See ? Already too many girls presented to him, yet no one he choosed." Molliene put the scroll back on the vanity.

"It's because he has not met you yet." Serenity teased.

"I am flattered, Serenity, I really am." Molliene laughed.

"Still, you must go." Serenity shoved the scroll to Molliene's chest. "At least you can meet the High Priestess and ask her help. You must go, for Andrei."

Molliene took the scroll and held it on her chest. "Do you think I can do it ? Do you think I can convince her to help ?"

"You can, because you love Andrei, and because you love your father. Therefore, you can do it." Serenity convinced.

Molliene smiled and nodded. "Then I will go."

Serenity spent her day in the backyard, found a solitude between dried trees, occupied herself finding a ladybug on the bushes. Her book was forgotten on the bench near the wall. She was sad, Andrei was still in the dungeon, Molliene would be gone in two weeks, there was no maid who would not busy with the chores and make her company. Her father now has travelled more than ever, he tried to open a business in another city now they could not depend on their land and harvest. She would be lonely and worry about a certain Lord arrival alone. No one to talk to and no one would comfort her. Kennael, just arrived from his trip was watching his daughter. In truth, he has noticed her daughter distress. She was more quiet now, smiled less and her laugh barely heard in the house. He understood that Andrei's condition saddened her, their situation was stressing and last but not least, the north Lord who was so persistant to marry her.

"Serenity ..."

Serenity turned arround and saw her father was aproaching.

"Father, you are back !" Serenity run to him and hugged him with a big smile.

Kennael chuckled. "Do you miss me, little angel ?"

"I do, I do !" She draped on her father's arm while they were walking to the house. "My book !" She turned, picked the book and run back to her father.

Kennael was glad that he already had a plan for his daughter so she would not be lonely when Molliene went to the capital for Summer Stay. Furthermore, his plan also would save Serenity from the coercive Lord.

"Serenity, do you want to go to Luneria ? I remember, Hermina, your cousin will have her birthday in three weeks. She will be very happy if you visit and celebrate with her. You may stay there for several weeks if you want. Don't worry about anything here, I can manage without you."

"I may ?" Serenity asked hopefully. She could avoid the north Lord if she stayed long enough. "Do you really meant it, father ? But how about ..."

"I told you not to worry anything." Kennael assured, he did really aware of the north Lord's fury if Serenity was not in Harthford when he visited, but he would take the risk for his only daughter.

"Thank you ... I love you, father." Serenity kissed her father's cheek and embraced him lovingly.

"I love you first, my little angel." Kennael kissed Serenity's head in return."I will miss you, but I think if you write me, I'll be fine."

"I'll write you every day, I promise !"

"Once a week will be enough, child." He laughed. "What you will write me anyway if you spend all your time in front of pile of paper and ink ? Have fun and enjoy your stay, allright ?"

Serenity smiled and nodded.

Two days after the planned day of Molliene's departure, Serenity was pacing back and forth in her room, she was so deeply in though. Molliene was not going to the capital. A day before her departure, a servant from Vardilmiard castle come and asked Serenity to come with him, he said a serious matter had occured. Serenity was so shocked seeing Molliene's condition. Her eyes and cheek were swollen, her lips torn, she had many bruises and the was a strangle mark on her neck. Andrei had attacked her when she visited him to say goodbye. The devil tricked Molliene, pretended that she was leaving Andrei and convinced Molliene to enter the cell and begging to release him. Serenity knew how she could help Molliene, how to save Andrei. But she was afraid, she was scared if she failed. She could be sentenced for a crime to royal and her father would suffer the same consequency. If she was caughed. She spent the day considering again and again, thinking another solution but none came to her mind. A night passed without sleep and in the morning Serenity came to Molliene.

"I'll go to Luneria, Molliene. But from Freinin I will not continue to west, I'll heading noth, to the capital. I'll go in your place."

Molliene raised from her bed, too surprised with her friend's words. "Serenity, do you know what are you saying ?! Are you crazy ?"

"Do you have another way ?"

"No. But I won't let you do it, Serenity ! No, don't you dare to do it !" Molliene was horrified.

"No one will know, you never go to the capital, no one can tell that I am not you. This is our only chance, Molliene."

"Serenity, no !"

"Andei is weaker and weaker each day, Molliene ! I don't want him to die." Serenity cried. "I know I take a great risk. But I'll be careful, I won't drawing attention."

"Serenity ..."

"As long as you tell no one, when my father know that I am not arrived to Luneria, I"ll be already in the capital. Then you must convince him, Molliene. Tell him not to try to take me back or he will reveal my disguise. I promise I will be back safely, I'll bring the High Priestess with me. Molliene, promise me you will do it."

Again, it was proven that no one yet could change Serenity's stubborness. Molliene nodded with tears, asking Serenity to definitely return safely and made her promise to leave the palace immidiately when something went wrong.

Sophie, Serenity's maid who suppose accompanied her to Luneria went hysteric when Serenity told their destination and her plan after they turned north in Freinin. She almost jumped from the carriage, demanded to return to Harthford at once. Serenity threatened her back and after loud and earpiercing arguments Sophie was beaten. She wept and whinning but agree to follow nevertheless. She could never leave the girl anyway, she raised Serenity since she was a baby, she loved the girl and who would protect and cover Serenity if the girl had troubles during the Summer Stay if she was not by her side ? "No wonder you insisted to bring those dresses that the emissary gave you, you need them for the Summer Stay," she said.

They arrived at the afternoon, the very day when the first event of the Summer Stay began. That night a ball would be hold, the King and the Queen would greet and welcome all the Ladies to the palace and the Prince would dance with them all night.

From a balcony of many towers of the Golden Kingdom palace two men were standing, watching a carriage stopped at the palace front door and two women greeted by servants before they climbed the grand stairs, entering the palace.

"How unusual, no girl arrives late for the Summer Stay." The older man with long platinum blonde hair said.

"True, Your Majesty. Perhaps it's because she comes far from the east border." A young man with green eyes and long curly brown hair that tied neatly on his nape answered.

"How do you know ?"

"The only girl who has not arrived yet is the Lady from Harthford."

"I see. So, I am counting on you, Zoisite. Watch my son and report every detail. I hope this is the last Summer Stay for Endymion. I begin to feel tired to have those Ladies every year in this palace, sometimes the women competition was too harsh." the King turned and walked inside.

"Understand, Your Majesty." The young man bowed.

Author's Note :

Well, can you guess who the north Lord is ?

I feel discourage because of the lack of reviews. I wonder why I still write this story when I don't know if you like it or not.

I still hope for your reviews and constructive critics. Tell me your opinions about the chacters, plot, or else for my improvement.

Next, you'll meet Endymion, the Shitenou and some of the Senshi.

There will be more dialogues in chapter three.

See you later.


	3. Chapter 3 - Distraction

Hi there, chapter two is complete now, updated on 24th June.

Please check and review.

I hope I can post chapter three (Distraction) in several days.


End file.
